Vanessa and the Pirates
It was beautiful day in Cannibals Cove, in the middle of the ocean was the pirate ship The Jolly Roger, and its captain, plotting her revenge! An extremely beautiful woman with dark brown hair, purple eyes, wearing a white shirt with a golden shell as a necklace, a dark blue coat, black pants, and high heel boots was looking at a map. She is Vanessa. She had one of her hands cut off by Melody and now has a silver hook in its place and now she wanted revenge. Vanessa: Blast that Melody Pan! If I could only find her hideout, I'd trap her in her lair! But where is it? Mermaid Lagoon? No we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove, but here! No, no, no, no, that's Indian Territ... but wait, those red necks know this island better then I do my own ship! Mmm... I wonder? At that moment, Baby Doll walked in. Baby Doll: Good morning, captain! Vanessa: I'VE GOT IT! Vanessa cheered as she grabbed Baby Doll with her hook, and pulled her closer Vanessa: Sam, Baby Doll! Baby Doll: S-S-Sam, captain? Vanessa: The chiefs daughter! She'll know where Mel is hiding. Baby Doll: B-B-But-But will she talk, captain? Vanessa: Oh, a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?" As Vanessa thought, as an older woman named Cruella De Ville was singing horribly with her accordion. Cruella: Oh, a female villain's life Is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a female villain is short Oh, the life Having enough of Cruella's singing, Vanessa got out her gun and aimed it. As Baby Doll got the shaving pack ready, the shot was heard and Baby Doll heard a accordion fall and splashed in the water; she took a look only to get splashed in the face. Vanessa put away her gun. Vanessa: Now let me see, where was I? Baby Doll: Oh dear, dear, dear Captain Vanessa. Shooting a woman in the middle of her cadenza? It ain't good form, you know. Vanessa: Good form, Baby Doll? Vanessa then yell angrily as she pushed the table aside and approached Baby Doll, waving her hook! Vanessa: BLAST GOOD FORM! DID MEL SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN SHE DID THIS TO ME?! Baby Doll: Why captain, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say. Baby Doll removed Vanessa's dark blue coat. Vanessa: Aye, but throwing it to that shark! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since, licking his chops for the rest of me! Vanessa sat down in the chair which Baby Doll brought. Baby Doll: And he would have had you by now, captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's about, he warns you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock! Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock!!! Baby Doll and Vanessa heard it. Vanessa's face was in fear, as her ears twitched to the beat of the tick tock. There below Vanessa's ship was a great white shark named Glutt. Vanessa looked down to see the shark staring up at her. Glutt began to lick his chops and rubbing his stomach, with a big smile towards Vanessa! Vanessa then jumped from her seat into Baby Doll's arms screaming! Vanessa: BABY DOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! Oh Baby Doll please don't let him get me, please don't let him get me! Bady Doll Please! Vanessa hid behind a chair while Baby Doll went to Glutt, who was begging for Vanessa like a dog! Baby Doll: Here now, shame on you, upsetting the poor captain. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with you, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here! Glutt left, disappointed in not getting his food. Vanessa hid behind the sheet of the chair as she nervously poked her head out. Vanessa: I-I-Is he gone, Baby Doll? Baby Doll: Yes Vanessa, all clear, nothing to worry about! Vanessa: Oh Baby Doll, I can't stand it any longer, I can't! That shark wants to eat me! Baby Doll: Now, now, now, Vanessa, just relax. What you need is a leg shave, a nice soothing leg shave. There now! Baby Doll covered the shaking Vanessa in the sheet, and put a towel around Vanessa's head. The woman sighed. A seagull named Scuttle saw the towel and sat on it and fell asleep as Baby Doll sang. Baby Doll: A pirate's life is a wonderful life A-sailing over the seas Give me a career as a buc… Baby Doll didn't see that she was putting shaving cream on the Scuttle's bottom. Baby Doll: Vanessa, you know, I can't help noticing you just ain't been your usual jolly self of late. Baby Doll picked up a razor and wiped it on Vanessa's heel! Baby Doll: Give a career as a buccaneer… Baby Doll: And the crew's getting mighty uneasy, Captain. That is, what's left of it. Hmm. Baby Doll was using the razor on the Scuttle's bottom and it wiped out his feathers. Baby Doll Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Neverland. Forget Melody Pan. There now! Baby Doll put some aftershave on the Scuttle's bottom. The Scuttle woke up and in horror, flew away covering his behind. Baby Doll didn't see her go because he was putting some powder on her hand. Baby Doll: Give me a career as a buccaneer… Baby Doll: We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh! Baby Doll put her hands out only to find out she was doing it in mid air. Baby Doll: Captain? Oh dear! I've never shaved her this close before! Baby Doll never dared to look, so she crawled under to look for it under the chair. Baby Doll: Don't worry captain, it must be somewhere about! Baby Doll begin to walk off with the chair carrying Vanessa. The towel fell from Vanessa's face and she looked down to see Baby Doll making a fool of herself crawling to find something. Vanessa: Get up, you idiot! Baby Doll: Aye, aye, ma'am! Baby Doll stood up, knocking the chair and Vanessa to one side of the ship. Baby Doll turned around to see Vanessa dazed. Baby Doll: Oh, I found it, captain. Good as new! Baby Doll tried to pull Vanessa's head off only for her to wake up very angry. Vanessa: Why, you stupid girl! Vanessa held Baby Doll by her pink dress and was about to slap her when… Poison Ivy: Melody Pan, ahoy! Vanessa: What? What? Where away? Vicky: Three points off the starboard bow! Vanessa looked through her telescope and saw Melody with Cody, John, and Michael. Vanessa: Swoggle me eyes, it is Mel! Headed this way with her boyfriend and his brothers! Baby Doll, pipe up the crew! Baby Doll: Aye, aye, ma'am! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck! Vanessa: Look alive, you swabs! We've got her this time, Baby Doll! Baby Doll helped Vanessa put on her dark blue coat! Baby Doll: That we have, captain. Vanessa: Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats! Vanessa went to Baby Doll and put on her black hat with a giant blue feather in it, and put on her best perfume! Vanessa: I've waited years for this! Baby Doll:That's not counting the holidays, either! Category:Peter Pan Parts